


Missing Forces

by Scarletbelle87



Series: Forces [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Far Future, Fluff, Kaiba is a father, Karaoke, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots of scenes that did not make it into the final draft of Indestructible Forces.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Forces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296443
Kudos: 2





	1. Steak

**Author's Note:**

> Lara cooks steaks.  
> I actually had this in my head before I even did chapter one but it never seemed like the right time to include it.

Lara walked out of the kitchen with two large dinner plates in her hands. She made her way to the dining table with a proud smile on her face as she placed the plates in front of Mokuba and Kaiba who exchanged worried glances.

The maid who walked behind her placed Lara’s plate down and left the room with a bow.

“Eat up guys!” she said happily.

“Um…” Mokuba pushed the steak around the plate with his fork. There looked to be nothing wrong with the steak and vegetables on his plate and it did smell great, but the pancake incident played over in his mind.

Kaiba seemed to be considering something as he eyed the meat, twirling the silverware between his fingers.

“Oh come on you two! It’s perfectly fine! Geez…” she ignored them and picked up her utensils paying no attention to the silent argument between the brothers on who should take a bite first.

Kaiba sighed and glared at Mokuba while he cut into the succulent fillet and popped it into his mouth with a held breath.

Lara paid attention now. After the initial apprehensive, rapid chews, he slowed down and the frown on his face disappeared.

“It’s… good,” he said. Lara’s face split into a broad grin, ecstatic for the little compliment.

“Of course it is,” she said smugly. Mokuba was not convinced but he ate anyway, his narrowed eyes quickly turning into an expression of surprise.

“This isn’t good, it’s really good! Are you sure you made this?” he teased. Well he half meant the question.

“Yes, I’m sure! You guys are such asses.” She shook her head at them. All she wanted to do was to spoil them just a little bit. “The chef was there for a bit of guidance but I just followed the recipe from the book you gave me Mokuba.”

“Well then, maybe you should cook more often.” Kaiba smirked. She revelled in the fact that he was enjoying her meal.

“I’d love to! I don’t know if they’ll all turn out this well,” she admitted while looking at the perfect medium-rare morsel on her fork. “And I’m not sure how much the kitchen staff would enjoy that.”

“Was there an explosion, Lara?” Mokuba snickered.

“Yes.” She laughed. There were pots and pans everywhere when she was done.

“You’ll get better. Keep practicing,” Mokuba encouraged.

“Why do I feel like you have some angle?” She narrowed her eyes at him with a playful smirk on her lips.

“Why would you ever think that?” Mokuba asked innocently making Lara snort.

Kaiba said nothing, he just enjoyed the banter between the two.

“Okay fine. Two words, veal schnitzel.”

“Still?”

“Hey, I’ve been deprived.” Mokuba pouted.

“Sure you have.” She scoffed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re the best!” he said through a mouthful of food.

“I know.”

She looked at Kaiba smiling warmly at him and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. All three of them enjoying a light-hearted dinner together as a family.


	2. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea pop into my head while I was showering and thought Lara singing at her wedding would be amazing but it would be awesome if we were all present when she realised she had the ability.

“I still don’t know what I’m doing here,” Lara complained as Mokuba held open the door for them both to enter.

“Just having a little fun. Lara, you’ve been in Domino over a year and you still haven’t done this. It’s a crime,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him but entered the brightly lit building. He led her past the bustling bar to a room at the back. As he opened the door she saw all their friends seated in a small room with a red, U-shaped couch fixed against the walls, and in the center stood a square dark wood table with all manner of drinks placed upon it. There was a screen on the wall above the couch and the entire room was lit dimly casting a cozy spell over the entire space.

“Hey guys!” Lara greeted.

There was a chorused greeting from the others as the two of them sat at the end with Mokuba nestled between Rebecca and Lara.

“So Mokuba finally convinced you to join us for karaoke.” Tristan smiled.

“Yes and no. I will most definitely not be singing but I’m keen to see you guys go,” she said as she shrugged off her jacket.

“No way Lara! You have to do a song too,” Serenity said excitedly.

“Yeah, Serenity is right. Ya gotta,” Joey added.

“You could say it’s a rite of passage.” Tea grinned.

“Geez you guys are so pushy! Are all of you going to sing?” she asked with raised eyebrows. There was an answer of “Yes” and a couple “No” in unison.

“I heard those ‘noes’. If Yugi and Duke don’t have to sing then I don’t either,” Lara argued.

“Nice try, not working.” Duke smirked.

Lara turned to Mokuba with an incredulous expression. “How is it I can get anyone to do anything at the office but I can’t get these guys to listen?”

“We don’t pay them,” he retorted.

“Unfortunately.” She pouted.

They rested back against soft velvet cushions and waited for their waiter to arrive while Serenity and Tea switched on the screen and picked up the microphones. They were keen to start the fun.

They were busy selecting their song when the waiter arrived to deposit the snacks on the table before leaving with Mokuba and Lara’s drinks orders. The girls finally made their choice but they waited until everyone had a drink or their glasses were topped up.

Lara watched eagerly. The words danced along the screen as the music filtered through the room and both Tea and Serenity began singing their song together.

They were entertaining and energetic. Lara glanced at Yugi who was lost in the sight. A gentle smile on his face, his eyes shining with pride as he watched Tea. Their love was so obvious. It made Lara smile.

When the song came to an end everyone clapped with whoops coming from Joey and a whistle from Duke.

“You two are really good,” Lara complimented.

“Thanks. Are you going next?” Tea asked as she fanned herself with her hand.

“Definitely not.” Lara shook her head with crossed arms.

“I’ll go,” Mai said haughtily. She sashayed her way to the front and made her selection while Lara dropped her shot glass filled with dark alcohol into the highball tumbler that held an amber energy drink. It fizzed violently and she took a satisfying glug.

She watched Mai begin her performance and leaned in to Mokuba.

“Is she good?” Lara whispered without taking her eyes of the blonde.

“Very,” he replied. He stirred his soda and bitters watching with a grin as he held Rebecca against his side.

Their friends continued to enjoy themselves, some taking second turns or going up in different combinations. Lara was happy for it. She thought it would be easy enough for her to not perform. Little did she know the others had other plans.

“Your turn Lara,” Duke said with an evil chuckle.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on! Everyone else did it,” Rebecca urged her.

“Beck, I’ve never done karaoke. Heck, I’ve never even sang in my life.” She shook her head.

“Not even in your car?” Tristan asked with raised eyebrows.

“That’s different,” Lara whined.

“What if one of us does it with you?” Tea offered.

Lara sighed audibly. There was no winning this. She hung her head and the rest of them knew that they had won.

Mokuba placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go with you.”

“Fine.” Lara tossed back a shot of jagermeister and slammed the glass down on the table before shuffling out with Mokuba close behind her. With a little liquid courage running through her veins, she picked up the microphone while Mokuba looked through the song list.

Lara knew of most of the tracks but would probably not be able to sing the entire thing until her eyes landed on one.

“That one.”

“Are you sure?” Mokuba asked. “It’s not the easiest song to sing.”

“But at least I know all the words. Besides, I have a good buzz going and I’m hoping not to remember this tomorrow morning.”

“Oh please! You never get that drunk.” Mokuba laughed. Lara just shrugged and the others thought to give her a bit of advice before a lyric escaped her lips.

“Take a deep breath and sing from here.” Serenity placed her hand over her diaphragm.

“Yeah and sing clearly into the mic. The letters will colour according to the beat of the song,” Mai added.

“Just have fun. It’s only us.” Tea waved her hand dismissively. Yugi just gave her a sympathetic smile.

The first few notes played out and the lyrics appeared on the screen. Mokuba took a deep breath and began singing. Lara stared at his face in amazement. He sounded really good.

_ I can show you the world _

_ Shining, shimmering, splendid _

_ Tell me, princess, now when did _

_ You last let your heart decide? _

Lara looked between the words and Mokuba’s face. He was clearly enjoying himself and she wondered how often he did karaoke.

She waited patiently for the moment she would have to join in and tried to remember everything the others said but as soon as she opened her mouth, she forgot most of it. What she remembered, was childhood memories.

She tuned everyone out and sang the bright words on the wall. Her voice surprising everyone, including herself.

_ A whole new world _

_ A dazzling place I never knew _

_ But now from way up here _

_ It's crystal clear _

_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

She smiled at Mokuba who had a wide-eyed expression on his face. He had anticipated something hilariously bad, fodder to tease her the next day, but that would definitely not have happened. Sure she was shaky initially, but that disappeared rather quickly.

Yugi smiled to himself, he was happy to see his friend let go and after being so reluctant, enjoy herself. He saw the same look of shock present on the faces of all his friends except his.

Mokuba held Lara’s hand as the two of them sang through the rest of their duet.

The music finally faded away and he took both microphones and placed it on the table.

“What was that?!” he asked.

“What was what?”

“That!” He pointed at the screen. “You’re a great singer, why did you not tell me?”

“I didn’t know,” she said as they took their seats. She poured some water into a glass from the pitcher on the table drinking thirstily.

“How do  _ you _ know that song so well?” Rebecca asked.

“Beck, I have a younger brother who loves fairytales.” The manner in which she said this was as if it should explain everything but the others were still surprised.

“Could you guys please stop looking at me like I’ve grown a third head.” She laughed. Taking pity on her, Duke asked Rebecca up so the two of them could have their turn together and take some of the attention away from Lara.

She watched them with her fingers tapping to the beat, entertained by their antics.

Mokuba leaned in, whispering in her ear. “You really were very good. Maybe you could surprise Seto at the wedding.”

She laughed a delicate chime. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarletbelle on Tumblr


	3. Wedding Planning - First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this scene in my head but didn’t put it in because I ended up opting for a time jump between dealing with Yamamoto and the wedding.

Lara knocked on the door to the study before she entered. She wanted to make sure Kaiba was not busy and mercifully, he did not seem to be. He was relaxed on the couch with his nose buried in a book about a new type of technology, a mechanical pencil twirled in his long fingers.

“Seto, do you have a minute?” Lara asked as she entered. He nodded and placed the pencil in the book which he closed and placed on the table.

“What’s on your mind?” He moved his legs as he sat up, making space for Lara to sit.

“I was just chatting to Anna, the wedding planning is coming along nicely. She’s been an amazing planner,” Lara complimented. “She’s already told the officiant that we’ve decided on the vows we want to say. Anyway, she wants to know if we’ve decided on a first dance yet and if we will need her to make arrangements with a choreographer.”

“We don’t need a choreographer,” Kaiba growled. He had very little patience for the wedding planning. He made it known to Lara that if it were up to him, they would just have the formality taken care of at the municipal office.

“I thought that would be your answer.” She chuckled.

“Is that it?” He asked with a cocked brow.

“No. We still do need to decide on a song,” she said.

“I don’t really care. Whatever you want.” He was so flippant sometimes, it drove her crazy.

“You know, most people choose their first dance song together,” she said somewhat testily.

“Most people don’t have a multinational company to run,” he retorted. “Look, if you want a first dance we’ll have one. Just pick a song and we’ll do it on the day.”

“Just like that? No rehearsal?” Lara was clearly unimpressed.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure from experience, that we can handle it. Don’t you think?” He cocked his brow at her.

“I guess,” she conceded. “Okay, you win. I just hope you like what I choose.”

“Of course I will.” 

She smiled and was about to get up but a thought she wanted to talk about, crossed her mind.

"Seto, about our vows," she started slowly.

"What about them?" He asked with a frown.

"I was thinking, we could remove the 'I love you' from it. Just go with the rest of it," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her and she felt the need to justify herself.

"It's just that I know it makes you uncomfortable and I don't need you to say it in front of all those people. You show it all the time," she said to him.

"Lara." He cupped her chin tilting her head to look him in the eye. "I'm not removing those words from my vow to you. It's a promise I intend to keep."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. I don't really care who witnesses me telling you the truth." He kissed her forehead and picked up his book once more indicating that he was done with the conversation.

Lara left the study but paused at the door watching Kaiba with a soft smile on her face. He was already back to pouring over his book. She was certain he would not be coming to bed any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarletbelle on Tumblr


	4. The Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was torn between ending with a scene 15 years into the future or the wedding. So I decided why not both? I had so many ideas for this and I wanted everyone to know a little bit about what happened after they really got to live their lives.  
> The song Pray (High Valyrian) kind of decided what direction it would go lol.

Lara pulled up to a beautiful, modern house on the edge of the city. She parked her car and turned her face to the afternoon sun, enjoying the warm rays after a long day at the office. She walked up the short driveway and rapped at the door to Yugi’s home.

There was a call of “It’s open!” from inside, so she pushed open the door and walked into the lounge bathed in sunlight.

“Hey guys!” she greeted.

“Hi Lara,” Joey replied.

“Hey baby, enjoy your day with Yugi and Joey?” she asked the young black-haired girl who sat on the single-seater with her back to Lara.

“Yeah.” She turned to face her mother who could see in her blue eyes, that she was upset.

“What’s wrong?” Lara asked as she sat on the coffee table in front of her daughter.

“I think I’ll give ya guys some privacy,” Joey said and made to stand.

“Sit,” Lara ordered. She had come to know him pretty well over the years and usually knew when he had inadvertently said something he should not have. He flopped back down on the couch with a huff and she could hear Tea and Mai giggle.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” Lara’s tone was soft. She held her daughter’s hand waiting for an answer.

“It’s nothing mom.”

“Lily, please tell me.” Lara urged looking up into her daughter’s eyes.

“We were just looking at some old pictures and Joey was telling me some stories from back then.”

“What stories?” Lara asked but Lily would not say. Still holding Lily’s hand, Lara craned her neck to look at Joey. “What did you say?”

Joey shifted uncomfortably and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tea and Mai walk in and take a seat with amused expressions on their faces.

“She was curious so I told her about Rich-b… Kaiba being apprehensive about you having a kid,” Joey explained.

“Ugh Joey! Why would you bring up thirteen year old stories?!” Lara asked, annoyed.

“So it’s true? Daddy didn’t want…” Lily looked crestfallen.

“No, it’s not how it seems. Will you allow me to explain?”

Lily nodded at her mother but stared at lap.

“I understand that you’re feeling a little insecure now, but just listen to the whole story. Back when we were going to have you, things were good initially, I was fine but after a few trips that I had to make, we had some health issues. There was a point when the doctor advised us to take it easy because things had become risky. Your father was apprehensive, that’s true, but it’s because your grandmother died giving birth to Mokuba and he was scared.”

Lily looked up at Lara with a surprised expression.

“What? You think your father doesn’t get scared?” Lara laughed. 

Lily smiled. “Well... yeah.”

“Oh he gets scared, he goes a little crazy when he does. Ask these guys.” Lara nodded her head in the direction of her friends sitting behind her who all made noises of agreement. “Does that help a little?”

“I guess,” Lily replied unconvincingly.

“Lily, you are perfect. You have the best parts of us and I’m not talking about you having my hair or your father’s eyes, and by the way, those green flecks come from me and don’t you forget it,” Lara teased making her daughter laugh. “You’re intelligent, scrappy, loving. We are both so proud of you and love you more than you can imagine.”

“But what if he loves me just because he has to?” Lily asked.

“Believe me, Seto never does anything just because he has to.” Lara smiled. “I’ve never seen him love anything or anyone like he loves you. If you’re still feeling uncertain, think about this; what was your science project?”

“It was an invention to grow crops in infertile environments,” Lily answered.

“And how did your father react?” Lara asked patiently.

“I guess he was impressed.”

“And?” Lara pressed.

“And he offered to put it into production.”

“Exactly. He refined the idea with you and put it into production and that will set you up for your future. You don’t think he’d do all that just out of obligation, do you?”

“I suppose not.”

“And when you were little, who read to you every night?”

“Daddy did.”

“Yes, he did and it wasn’t because I didn’t want to, it’s because he wouldn’t let me. He wanted to be around you.” Lara touched the tip of her daughter’s nose as she said the words. “If you really want to know how happy your father was to have you, just ask him. He was there.” Lara looked over Lily’s shoulder with a smile and she turned around to see who her mother was looking at.

“Uncle Mokie!” She pulled her hands from Lara’s and quickly went to Mokuba who bent down to give her a tight hug.

“Hi Bug.”

She pulled away from him and hugged her aunt by way of greeting as well, just not as tightly.

“Hi Aunt Becky,” Lily greeted politely.

“What are you guys talking about?” Mokuba asked.

“Joey here had the smart idea of telling Lily about the months leading up to her birth.” Lara frowned at Joey. Mokuba looked at his friend with a tilted head as if to say  _ “really?!” _ .

“You remember the day she was born?” Lara asked Mokuba, happy to have her partner around.

“Like it was yesterday.” He wrapped his arm around his tall niece, holding her close beside him. “You know Lily, I’ve never seen Seto happier. I actually took that first picture when you were handed to him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was a special moment for all of us.” Mokuba smiled.

“I suppose my dad really does love me. Mom explained what Joey said, but I just never saw him as someone who could get scared by anything,” Lily said.

“Oh Bug, that’s a different story for a different day.” Mokuba laughed. Just then Tea called out to Lily getting her attention from the doorway.

“Would you like to help Yugi bring in the games?”

“Sure, Tea.” Lily left the room with Rebecca in tow, and Mokuba and Lara sat beside each other on the couch.

“Sorry ‘bout that Lara. Didn’t really think about it,” Joey apologized.

“Don’t worry. She was bound to hear the story some time.”

“You know, I’d never seen Seto happier than that day, but I’ve also never seen him more broken,” Mokuba whispered in Lara’s ear.

“And nobody needs to know that.” She leaned her head against Mokuba’s shoulder but the discussion made his mind drift to the events of that fateful day.

Nothing had really gone to plan and both Kaiba and Mokuba knew that something was terribly wrong with Lara. Kaiba had carried her to their large, black, armoured SUV and buckled her into the back seat. Mokuba sat next to her to make sure she was okay. Kaiba sped through the city, blowing through red lights and stop signs, not slowing for anyone or anything until he brought the vehicle to a screeching halt at the emergency room door.

Lara was rushed inside where they fought to save her and Lily, it seemed like they had been successful. Everything was perfect for a few short moments. Mokuba took his favourite picture of Kaiba. There was no sign of any of his usual hardness. Mokuba had left the room in his blue coveralls to join Rebecca and show her the beautiful image. Their lives had never been better than in that little bubble of time. Then the bubble burst.

The machines began beeping wildly, the baby was taken away to the nursery and Lara was clearly losing consciousness. Kaiba was forced to leave the room, his heart plummeted.

There was nothing he could do but he had desperately wanted to remain by her side. There was no way he could let that be the end of his life with Lara. He was dazed. He stood on the other side of the solid doors unable to see what was going on and it ate him inside.

He paced the hallway running his hands through his hair. Kaiba was the most powerful man in Domino but there was nothing he could do now.

He sat heavily in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. How could he have everything he wanted one moment and have it ripped away the next? Overcome with anguish, he could not breathe.

“Bro?” Mokuba placed his arm on his brother’s back. He could tell something awful had happened.

“Lara…” Kaiba croaked.

“How long have you been out here?” Mokuba asked.

“I don’t know.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“It’s going to be okay, Seto.” Mokuba tried to force away the tears that welled up in his eyes and Rebecca took a seat beside him. Wordlessly she held his hand.

_ “Please, please let her be okay.” _ Kaiba pleaded silently.

They waited like this for what seemed like hours. If it was in fact hours or minutes that stretched on unbearably, they would never be able to say. It was without a doubt, one of their lowest moments as a family.

“Mokes, stop thinking about it.” Lara’s voice brought him back to the present. “It was a long time ago.”

Mokuba chuckled. She knew him well.

“Are you sure you can’t stay for game night?” Mai asked, moving to sit on the armrest next to Joey. Yugi and the others then returned with an armful of games, snacks and drinks.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Lily is having her friends over for a sleepover and I told the other mothers I’d be around. Besides, Seto and I could use a bit of quiet time. It’s been busy.” Lara got off the couch and hugged Yugi goodbye. “Ready Lily?”

“Yeah.”

“See you guys tomorrow,” she said to Mokuba and Rebecca, and bid the rest of her friends goodbye. She led her daughter to the car and once she was safely inside, drove home.

The car smoothly glided along the warm sunlit roads, the radio played softly in the background with Lara drumming her fingers to the beat on the steering wheel.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to doubt…" Lily trailed off.

"Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. If you're feeling a certain way, I want you to tell me or your dad. Just remember how much you mean to both of us. Okay?" She smiled at her daughter who returned it with a nod. "Now, do you have everything you need for tonight?"

"Yup. Are you and dad going to hang around the whole time?" Lily asked sheepishly.

Lara gasped dramatically. "Lily, are you embarrassed by your parents?!"

She shrugged her shoulders making Lara laugh.

"We'll be around but you guys have the run of the house. If you need anything, just come find us. And be careful around the pool."

"Okay, and maybe you and dad could be less kissy when my friends come around."

"Nope,” Lara replied blithely, amused by her daughter’s antics.

Lily rolled her eyes but tried her luck once more. "Mom you know I love you and all, but can you not tuck me in tonight? Please."

Lara barked out a laugh. "Oh so just because you're a teenager now, you don't need to be tucked in?"

"Well, yeah." 

"I'm not the one you need to worry about." Lara grinned. "Oh relax. I'm only teasing."

They pulled up the driveway to the house that had been home for so many years, with so many memories both great and awful.

She parked the car in the underground garage and the two of them entered the house just as Kaiba was descending the staircase.

"Look who's back." To everyone else he had changed very little in the years, but Lara knew otherwise. He was still extraordinary in every way but he was so much warmer now. Calmer. Lara knew it had everything to do with the young girl that walked straight to her father and engulfed him in a hug.

Kaiba held her tightly but frowned in confusion at Lara, who placed her bags on the table. She shrugged her shoulders with a grin in a  _ "just go with it" _ kind of way.

Lily gave her father a peck on the cheek then ran up to her room.

Kaiba watched his daughter run off unsure if he would ever really understand teenage girls. Lara chuckled as she walked up to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers.

"Hi." She smiled as his lips left hers.

"All done?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, but now I want to enjoy the rest of my Saturday," she said flirtily.

"I think I can help with that." He smirked and kissed her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarletbelle on Tumblr


End file.
